You , Me and The Devil Makes Three
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Avi has escpaed umbrella she is nothing more than a killing machine. And She wants Birkin's blood


This is a yaoi story so you have been warned

_**This is a yaoi story so you have been warned.**_

_1972_

" I don't understand it…what would cause a little boy to be in such shock. What happened to him?" asked a nurse at the mental hospital. The doctor glanced at the nurse then back at the sleeping brown hair boy on the bed. " He seems normal nothing wrong with him…however he is still in shock of the tragic events that happened to him."

Present Day

The alarms went off in the Umbrella Arkley Research Facility. William jolted awake from his deep slumber. Getting up quickly he headed out in the hall looking around for any answers that could cause the alarms. "Doctor get back into your room until everything is all clear" said an officer that roamed the halls.

"Hey! Wait a second! Where are my wife and daughter! Are they still in the lab?!" William yelled in frustration as he was pushed back into his room. The officer ignored him and locked William's door.

The brown hair scientist frowned "Damn it!" he said sitting back on the bed. The alarms kept ringing loud and clear. By every minute William grew more restless. Where was his wife and daughter and also where was Albert…

Some hours passed and William's door unlocked Wesker walking in. William had fallen back asleep on the bed. The blond stared down at him. He turned and shut the door locking it. He walked back over to William's bed.

Wesker knelt down and shook William's shoulder gently. "Wake Up" he said simply. William jerked awake and blinked he glanced at Wesker. "Albert?" he said. "What is going on? Why did the alarms go off?" he asked.

Wesker sighed " A unidentified person made it on the facility. This person started to kill some people…" he trailed off. William blinked " Where is my wife and daughter?" Wesker glanced down for a moment. " They where…one of the first victims killed."

William blinked he didn't understand at first. Then he let it sink in. " William" Wesker said softly looking back up at his friend. "Why them! They couldn't even protect themselves!" William said angrily tears strolling down his cheeks.

Wesker watched him carefully William got up to go to the door. Wesker quickly grabbed his wrist. "You can't go out there yet! Its not safe they will make an announcement when it is" Wesker said. William struggled against his grip " no I'm going to find and kill the bastard!"

Wesker held on tighter " use your head! Calm down and think!" he said pulling William back to the bed forcing him to lie down. "You will be killed to! You moron!" Wesker yelled.

William stared up at him "Al…" he said softly. Wesker stared down at him "I'm sorry about your family" he said trying to ease William's pain. William looked away tears strolling down his cheeks. " You should sleep…" Wesker said.

" How can I sleep after everything has happened?" William asked softly. Wesker wiped some tears away. "I know this whole this is sick and twisted, but you need your rest. I'm sure they will find the killer and bring him to justice"

William blushed brightly and stared up at Wesker. "Don't worry Will I'm not leaving…so sleep" he said. William nodded a little and felt exhausted. He soon found sleep. Wesker never left his side.

"William! Run and hide!" screamed woman. "Stay hidden!" Hours later, a small boy stood there in the living room that was covered in body parts and blood. "Mom…?"

William snapped opened his eyes looking around in shock. " Will" Wesker said softly. He was in a chair next to the bed. " You were talking in your sleep," he said softly. William glanced up at him and regained his cool. "I'm sorry Al," he said softly.

"No don't be" he said "its safe now…to leave the room. They said the murder has left the grounds" he said. William looked at him with a sadden look. " They couldn't catch him" he whispered.

William sat up looking down sighing a little. "William. If you sad you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up…" Wesker said. William looked at him for a moment. He was suddenly pulled into Wesker's embrace.

William at first was surprised he felt warm and comfortable he wrapped his arms around him crying into Wesker. The blond stroked William's back gently. He felt angry because William was feeling so much pain.

About a hour passed before William finally stop crying. He rested in Wesker's lap. Wesker watched him. William looked very childish and innocent when he slept. Wesker ran his fingers through the brown locks.

In The Darkness,  
So Sweet and Peaceful..

William grew restless and opened his eyes slightly. The wind was blowing the white satin curtains. The window was wide open. William sat up and noticed Wesker was asleep himself. The brown haired scientist let him sleep. Walking silently he glanced out of the window.

The night sky was cover with dark clouds making the light vanish. William stared out of the forest. The fear in him started to grow as he glanced around faster. Suddenly something caught his eyes. .

Turning his gaze he looked on his desk. A small desk lap as on and the light pointed to something. Walking over he felt nervous. He looked on the desk was a black wooden box.

Curiosity got the better of Dr. Birkin, lifting his trembling hand he hesitated for a moment. His heart slammed against his chest. He slowly opened the box. An eerie melody began to play. William stared in a fearful awe. It wasn't the melody that scared him its what was in it.

_The Child's Eyes Close Up Tight,_

_Caught Up In an Innocent Fright._

William stumbled back letting out a loud gasp, which awoke Wesker from his peaceful dreaming. "Will!" the blond shouted seeing the fear on the younger man's face. Wesker looked down at the carpet. It was stained with blood that drained out from the music box. What also spilled out were some rotted fingers.

Wesker stared in disgust " what the hell!" he screamed. " Is this someone's prank?" he asked. William still stared wide eyed, getting up he rushed into the hall. "Will!" Wesker yelled running after him.

William leaned against the wall getting sick. He vomited and his body slipped into shock Wesker caught him and wrapped his arms around him "William…calm down!" he said. He picked up William who was shaking now and brought him to Wesker's room.

Wesker laid him down on the bed. William had passed out by then. The blond moved some hair out of the younger man's eyes. William soon woke up and sat up. Wesker sat next to him. " Are you alright now?" he asked. William nodded " for the time being…I'm sorry I froze up like that."

Wesker smiled and pulled him into a hug, William blushed and rested against him. " Its like a nightmare…" he said. Wesker blinked and listen to William. "It's a nightmare I'm re-living" Wesker blinked " What happened to you?" he asked. William looked up at him. "It started when I was ten"

_1972_

A young boy was in the yard outside of his house. He yawned bored out of his mind. William was left in charge of watching his little sister, Gabby. He was ten and she was seven. Gabby giggled and ran around playing with the sprinkler.

"_come on Will come and play with me you won't feel as hot!" she smiled William blinked " no I don't want to get wet kiddo" he said. Gabby walked over and dumped a bucket of cold water on him._

"_GAH!" William said chasing her. "You little brat!" he yelled. Gabby giggled and ran. William's mother walked out and smiled at her children. "come on now…time for lunch you two" she called. Gabby smiled and ran over hugging her legs. William followed sneezing a bit._

_William's mother knelt down and dried his hair with a towel. " You're all wet," she said picking him up. He pouted, " It was Gabby's fault." He said. She laughed and put him in a chair. " Eat up kids" she said going into the living room._

_The kids ate their lunch in peace. William finished and put his plate in the sink. He headed up to his room. Gabby soon finished and followed. William blinked and smiled "What do you want to do now? Big brother"_

"_I was going to read some," he said. "Okay I will draw you something!" she said smiling. William smiled and started to read a book of science. Some time passed._

" _William! Gabby!" the mother screamed running up the stairs. William blinked and ran out to meet his mother Gabby close behind. William's mother grabbed both of their hands and running into her bedroom._

"_Mom what is wrong?" William asked. The mother hid her kids in the closet. " Stay here until I come get you" she said shutting the door. A moment passed and there was a loud scream._

_Gabby gasp " that was mommy!" he left the closet. William ran after her " Gabby!" Gabby ran down stairs to see a red head biting into William's dead father. Gabby let out a scream. William was out of sight staring in shock._

_The red head jumped in front of Gabby grabbing her by the neck. She struggled and cried. William stared wide-eyed and watch his sister stop moving. In a instant The woman decapitated Gabby's head._

William stared in shock as he watched his sister being devoured. "William! Run and hide!" screamed William's mother who was bleeding on the floor.. "Stay hidden!" William ran back up stairs crying he dove into the closet shutting the door shaking. Hours later, William stood there in the living room that was covered in body parts and blood. "Mom…?"

William started to cry knelling down in a ball. Sirens where heard police that worked under Umbrella came in and saw the mess the red headed woman was gone without a trace. "One survived" said a officer picking up William who struggled out of his grasped. " its okay kid your safe" he reassured William. They took him to one of umbrella's mental hospitals.

" I don't understand it…what would cause a little boy to be in such shock. What happened to him?" asked a nurse at the mental hospital. The doctor glanced at the nurse then back at the sleeping brown hair boy on the bed. " He seems normal nothing wrong with him…however he is still in shock of the tragic events that happened to him."

Wesker stared at William the whole time he was talking. William was looking down at his feet. " Then I soon met you there. They made me go through so much therapy I soon forget the memory ever existed. I guess in a way I found a escape in you and within my studies." Wesker looked at him and held him tighter. "Lay down…sleep before you know it will be morning you need all the rest you can get" he said laying William down.

Wesker watched him sleep. He became lost in thought he saw William looks so breakable…so innocent. He cared deeply for this man. I leaned down blushing he was about to give him a small peck on the lips but he was interrupted by a noise that reached his ears. He got up and walked over to his closet, which seemed to be making a banging noise. He opened it and stared in shock as a young blond hair girl fell out. It was Sherry…


End file.
